You lied to me?
by BellaMarieSwanCullen97
Summary: What if Alec found out about the Clave not having the soul sword after Magnus did? Slightly AU, based on the promo for 2x17 acting as if Robert never told Alec about the Soul Sword.


"You looked at me straight in the eye and you lied." Magnus said.  
Alec looked up in surprise, what was Magnus talking about. Magnus had just gotten home from meeting with the Seelie Queen and hadn't said much until now.  
"What?" Alec said. Magnus narrowed his eyes.  
"You lied to me about the location of the soul sword." He said. Now Alec was really confused, they hadn't talked about the Soul Sword since it had been activated, deactivated, and taken by the Clave back to Idris.  
"The location of the Soul Sword? You mean it isn't in Idris?" Alec said, concern growing in his voice. Now it was Magnus' turn to be confused. He had been convinced that Alec would have known where the Soul Sword was but his confusion seemed genuine. On top of that, Magnus could hear the concern in his voice when he questioned the location of the sword, Alec couldn't fake that if he tried.  
"Not according to the Seelie Queen." Magnus said, anger deflating from his voice. Alec's eyes widened.  
"Magnus, I swear I had no idea that the Clave didn't have the sword. They told us they did, assured us that they did, and I believed them. This must have been what my dad was talking about when he said he had something against the inquisitor." Alec said. Magnus reached for Alec's hand, his anger long forgotten, he knew Alec and he couldn't get this passionate if he was lying.  
"What are you talking about?" Magnus asked him as he led the two of them to the couch.  
"You know the Clave sent in a representative to see how I was doing, I figured this would mean that I got replaced as the head of the institute and then my dad was the representative and he told me that I wasn't going to be replaced. I then learned that he had blackmailed the inquisitor with something but he refused to tell me what it was. If I had known, I would have told you. I promise you that." Alec said as he rubbed circles on Magnus' hand with his thumb. Magnus nodded in response, he couldn't believe that he had let the Seelie Queen get into his head like that, he couldn't believe he had let her manipulate him into doubting Alec's love for him. Magnus lifted his hand to Alec's cheek and rested his forehead against Alec's. The anger seemed to have deflated from both, though they both knew it wasn't over.  
"I think that it's time to confront my dad." Alec said. Magnus nodded in response, knowing that they would have to do it eventually and it was better to do it sooner. Magnus quickly conjured up a portal to the institute and the two stepped through it finding Robert in Alec's office.  
"Alec, I was just looking for you. I am headed back to Idris." Robert caught sight of Magnus then and sneered slightly but wisely said nothing.  
"Dad I have a question for you. Did you blackmail Inquisitor Herondale with the knowledge that the Clave does not actually have possession of the Soul Sword?" Alec asked. Robert stiffened before replying, and that was all the conformation that Alec and Magnus needed.  
"No of course not." Robert lied. Alec chose not to press the issue for even though the words had not come directly from Robert's mouth he knew it was true based off his father's mannerisms. Robert left soon after that.  
As soon as his father had left, Alec turned and wrapped Magnus in his arms. Magnus immediately reciprocated the gesture.  
"Magnus, I am so sorry. I can't believe the Clave would lie about something like this. Actually, I can believe it. They have never cared about anybody but themselves. I promise you, I am going to do everything in my power to find the soul sword and make sure that it can never be used on anyone ever again." Alec said as he rubbed gentle circles on Magnus' back. Magnus smiled against Alec's shoulder. He couldn't believe that he had found one of the good ones. A wonderful man who loved him and was willing to fight for him. In all his past loves he had never had that. Most of them were with him so they could use him and others simply didn't care enough to fight for him or for them but Alec did. He pulled away to put his hand on Alec's cheek.  
"You have nothing to apologize for. You didn't know about the sword. I know you will fight for my safety and the safety of all downworlders. I will be fighting right there alongside you." Magnus said. Alec nodded knowing that he and Magnus were stronger together than when they were apart. Before Magnus, Alec had been unsure and not confident in himself, he had been lying to himself. Magnus had broken that habit.  
"We will have to tell the others, Magnus. They will help us fight. We need to tell Clary, Jace, Izzy, and Simon. I also think that we should tell Luke and Raphael. We can leave it up to them if they tell the rest of the vampires or wolves, but as the leaders and our allies they have the right to know as well." Alec said. Magnus nodded in agreement.  
"We will tell them tomorrow, all together. For tonight let us just go home and be together. I want to take this night for just us, who knows what will happen tomorrow or next week so for tonight I just want to be with you." Magnus said. Alec nodded in agreement and leaned down to kiss Magnus. Magnus met him halfway. When they pulled apart, Magnus conjured up a portal and the two headed back to the loft for one last night of piece before the inevitable storm.


End file.
